


This House is Not My Home

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, POV Second Person, pre-season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: Weiss misses her friends, and resents her family.





	This House is Not My Home

**Author's Note:**

> This assumes that Blake had runaway after Weiss left for Atlas.

You are a Schnee, poised and perfect.

That’s how you were raised. So that is how you do everything.

That is how your sister tells you that she loves you, and how your brother tells you that he hates you.

That is how your mother tells you that _she doesn’t care anymore._

Your teammates are the opposite of everything that you were raised to be.

Blake prefers reading over people, and lacks the social skills to pretend other wise. The cat-ears upon her head separate your two worlds even more.

Yang somehow manages to be both an overconfident flirt, and a brawler who is more than used to using her fists to communicate her words for her.

Ruby acts like an overactive child with surprising adept fighting abilities. Still, she was appointed as leader of your team over all the other options.

Your father was not impressed that you didn’t earn this position, and even less so at who you lost it to, but if his happiness was your first priority, you would have never gone to Beacon in the first place.

Yet even after all that you went through, you return to your childhood home, which was a sugarcoated way of saying gilded cage.

The towering knight statues look almost as lonely as you feel, but you have no sympathy for them. Just looking at the stationary stone carvings makes your scar burn like it’s on fire.

The massive marble snake curls around itself, and it takes you back to when you were first learning about your semblance. 

Back then, you would use your glyphs to hop unto the snake’s head when you wanted to get away from everyone. Something that happened quite often.

Nobody ever looks above their eye-level, so it made an effective hiding spot.

You are older now though, and more capable of masking your emotions. So you leave the legless beast by itself.

Whitley is practically the same, but he has gotten better at acting the role that he was suppose to play. Something you and him always took to more naturally than Winter.

Maybe that’s why you are both here, and she is out there in the real world.

You wonder if he was ever a careless child. It takes you back to a bright-eyed boy who would play with one of his oldest sister’s swords whenever she was on leave.

You remember that the other would be clutched in your hands, and that the two of you would clash blades as Winter watched.

That was a long time ago.

You observe Whitley as he turns his back to you, walking down the hall.

Old memories can be cherished, but they must not be made weaknesses.

That being said, you refuse to let your teammates remain only as memories in your mind. Something has to change.

None of them answer their scrolls. You ponder if Ruby is still unconscious and if Yang is still catatonic, but you have no idea on why Blake doesn’t pick up.

You try, and you try, until you feel like a kid again, looking for friends that you’ve never had, but you do have them, it’s just that they are ignoring you, and that hurts so much more.

Whitley witnesses you leave a voice message once.

“So those are the friends that caused you to be so displeased with returning to your home? That must be disappointing.” He shakes his head back and forth, a smirk almost visible on his lips.

You glance at him, “Miscommunication on our scrolls, unfortunately. I’m sure you had encounter similar troubles with the friends you have undoubtedly made in my absence.”

The predator-like look in his eyes faded slightly. He knows that he is just as alone as you are currently. The difference is, you have the chance of getting back what you lost.

You can’t take back what you never had.

Your icy eyes lock with his vibrant ones, and eventually he retreats into his room.

You do the same.

The place you sleep in may be called your bedroom, and the place that it is located in may be named your house, but it is not your home.

It never was, but at least you found one, and perhaps you’ll one day reunite with it.


End file.
